Vrak Has Returned Part 1
Plot Vrak Has Returned Brainwashing Robo Knight And Orion Then desableing The Ultimate legendary ranger modes And Has Gotten Two Sidekicks On his side useing them only for them to become drills Transcript (at the wreckout of Where The Armada Megazord Was Destroyed) Vrak Hun Prince Vekar Was So Foolish That He Had To Fail Laughs Dosent Matter I Will Strike Now My Master Plan Begins Now I Need The 1st Drill Ahhh Here It Is Now To Brainwash Orion And Robo Knight Orion Bye Ernie (wallks up into the street and vrak hides where the rubbish bin is and comes out) Vrak Supprized (grabs Orion) (at vraks Underwater Base) Vrak Ugh Yes This Plan Is Awsome I've Got Orion And Now It's Time To Get Robo Fool Troy Yeah Hun Oh No It's Lets Go Vrak Hello Rangers Troy Vrak Oh No Wheres Robo Knight Vrak Thats None Of Your Bissness Troy Well It Is Now Super Mega Mode Ha Now Time To Go Ultimate Hun Vrak Laughs Goseis New Idiotoc Powers Are Mine Troy Ugh Well Lets Go Super Mega Cann (shoots Vrak But Vrak Shoots Them Back) Vrak Weak Rangers (slashes Troy Emma Gia Noah and Jake) Your Pathetic Your Silver Ranger Is Mine Come Orion Orion You 5 Yes You You Destroyed My Planet Not The Armada It Was You You Fools Now Die Super Mega Spreaher Vrak Destroy Them Orion Il Be Back (leaves) Orion Goodbye Mega Fools Orion Vrak Is My Only Friend Hahahaha (shoots The 5 Rangers But Troy Goes Up And Slashes Orion) Orion You Foolish Ranger Your A Pest (shoots Troy Who Unmophes) Vrak Im Back Idiots And Gess What Robo Knight Come Troy Orion It's Me Your Friend Orion You Will Pay For Destroying My World And For Treating Vrak Like A Fool Ha (slashes Troy) Troy Ugh No Orion Pathetic It Seems Like Your Idiotoc And Hun Robo Knight Get Rid Of The Other 5 Fools I've Got Troy Troy Orion..........You..................Your Planet Got Destroyed By Vraks Brothers Army Not............Us (falls on the ground) Orion Only A Idiot Would Say That Now You Shall Be Destroyed (slashes Troy And Punchs Him And Slashes At Him) Troy Lets Go (the rangers leave) Vrak Come Orion We Need To Plan The Next Move (at the command center) Troy Ugh...............Orions On Vraks....................Side Gosei Rangers Vrak Captured Orion At Ernies So We Must Stop Vrak Hes Bild One Of His Drills Noah Lets Go (at vraks underwater base) Vrak Laughs Orion And Robo Knight Are On My Side So Tresnag Drill Horn It's Time For You To Destroy The Power Rangers Tresnag Let Me Out With Them Noah Vraks Here Vrak Miss Me Robo Knight Come Supprized Well Like The Other Time We Fough I Promgramed Him To Attack You Idiots So.....Orion Finsh Red Here Robo Fool Finsh Blue And Yellow And Il Finsh Black And Green And Pink Now Die Orion Ha Red Ranger Troy Your Nothing But A Bug Troy Orion You Must Snap Out Of It Orion I Wish I Could But Power Of Six Unite Troy Ugh Power Of One Unite Robo Knight You Fools (slashes jake and shoots jake who unmophes) Pathetic One Ranger Down One To Go Vrak You Fools (slashes Gia And Shoots Her Then Wacks Her) Thanks Fools Robo Knight Master Vrak Should We Finsh Them Off Vrak No Lets Go Laughs (vrak and Robo Knight And Orion Leave) Troy Thats It Vrak Laughs Step 3 Is Ahead Yes Troy Vrak Vrak Tresnag Come Now Tresnag Yes Master Lets Do This Ha (slashes troy and Emma) Vrak Jake And Gia Orion Robo Knight Get Troy I've Got Nerd Here Noah Lets Go (slashes Orion But Orion Slashes Noah) Noah Power...........Of Two Unite (all legendary rangers attack Orion But Orion Destroys Em All Orion You And Your Pathetic Pals Destroyed My Planet You Will Pay Nerd Laughs (slashes Noah Who Unmophes) Orion Pathetic Tresnag Rangers Fools Your Idiots To Face Me Emma Megaforce Blaster (shoots Tresnag) Tresnag Booooooooooo Hoooooooooooooo Hooooooooooooooo Emma No What Can I Use Ultra Slash (emma Slashes Tresnag) Tresnag Fool......................Pink Ranger Your Lucky (falls on the ground) Vrak Rangers Zombats Tresnag Finsh The Rangers You 2 With Me Tresnag Lets Go Ha Troy Summon Oh No We Lost Our Sing Megazord With The Fight Of Vraks Stupid Brother Oh Well Summon Gosei Great Megazord Ya (slashes Tresnag) Tresnag You Fool You Can't Beat Me Emma Oh Yes We Can (slashes Tresnag And Punchs Him) Tresnag Give Me Your Best Shot Troy You Asked For It Ultra Strike (the megazord Slashes Tresnag) Tresnag Rangers.............Too Bad That Orion And Robo Knight Will Stay............Bad Forever (falls on the ground) Vrak Yes My 2nd Drill Thanks Rangers Orion Yes 2 down 1 to go Robo Knight And Thanks To Them Drill Horn Will Become The Drill Troy Noooooooooooo Vrak Yes It's No Alright Rangers You Have Played Your Part Thank You Rangers You Finaly Put Tresnag To A Drill Vrak And Soon Your Earth Will Die Laughs To Be Contied....... charcters Troy Noah Emma Jake Gia villians Orion Robo Knight Vrak legendary ranger modes Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)